


Jeremy Renner Fanarts

by kait



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), S.W.A.T. (2003), The Bourne Legacy (2012), The Town (2010)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait/pseuds/kait
Summary: one chapter for each pairing ٩(๑>◡<๑)۶
Relationships: Brian Gamble/Alex Montel, Brian Gamble/Jim Street, Brian Gamble/T. J. McCabe, Doyle (28 Weeks Later)/William James, Eric Byer/Aaron Cross, James “Jem” Coughlin/Doug MacRay, Jason Bourne/Aaron Cross, William Brandt/Aaron Cross, William Brandt/Brian Gamble, William Brandt/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	1. Gen

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to archive my works in the last 8 years.  
> All Hawkeye ones here → https://archiveofourown.org/works/547564


	2. William Brandt/Ethan Hunt

Ethan Hunt / William Brandt & Jim Street / Brian Gamble

for fanbook <Stray Hawk>


	3. Brian Gamble/Jim Street




	4. Eric Byer/Aaron Cross

“Get off from Mr. Byer, Aaron!”  
“NOPE. >: P”  
“You can also sit on my lap, Will.”  
“Shut up Ethan.”


	5. Jem Coughlin/Doug MacRay




	6. Brian Gamble/Alex Montel




	7. Brian Gamble/T. J. McCabe




	8. Jason Bourne/Aaron Cross




	9. web comic - Competition☆




	10. William Brandt/Aaron Cross




	11. William Brandt/Brian Gamble




	12. Doyle/William James




End file.
